Le jeu dangereux
by sangdelicorne
Summary: — Tu me plais ! — C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, fit l'auror avec un petit rire bas. — Je ne l'ai pas caché ! — Intéressant ! murmura-t-il en jouant avec le médaillon pendu au cou du garçon, l'effleurant d'une caresse qu'il voulait discrète.


.

_**Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas bien entendu, tout revient à J.K. Rowling. **_

_._

Texte écrit en réponse à un défi **Maxima-Fic** organisé sur le **FoF, forum francophone** consacré aux fanfictions (adresse sur mon profil).

Il fallait écrire un OS en partant d'un adage, d'un proverbe ici :

**Tel est pris, qui croyait prendre.**

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Jeu dangereux**

.

.**  
**

Leur journée finie, les employés du ministère étaient nombreux à venir se délasser au pub "The Gay Wizzard" avant de rentrer chez eux. La clientèle était hétéroclite, les hétérosexuels étaient les bienvenus autant que les gays. Assis au comptoir, deux langues-de-plomb sirotaient tranquillement leur verre. Blaise donna un coup de coude à son collègue et ami avant de se replonger dans sa bièraubeurre. Aussitôt, Draco lança un très bref coup d'œil qui se voulait discret vers la porte du pub sorcier, juste assez pour voir entrer les aurors, Harry Potter et son accolyte rouquin, pas assez long toutefois pour voir le regard entendu que ces derniers échangeaient en les voyant là. Les arrivants s'installèrent à une table, demandèrent un jeu d'échecs sorcier et des bièraubeurres avant de se lancer dans une partie acharnée.

Quand la porte du pub s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois ce fut pour laisser entrer les plus improbables clients que de mémoire de sorcier on ait vus dans cet établissement. Jeunes et beaux, follement extravagants, les deux garçons au physique androgyne, laissèrent planer leur regard sur la clientèle avant de s'attarder sur les joueurs d'échecs. Ils se concertèrent à voix basse puis s'installèrent au bar, loin de Draco et Blaise qui ne semblaient aucunement les intéresser. Tournés vers la salle le dos au bar, ils mataient sans vergogne leurs futures proies sous l'œil goguenard des anciens serpentards. Harry et Ron, imperturbables, jouaient sous les différents regards qui ne les quittaient pas. Quand le premier perdit la partie, il vint au bar commander des verres.

— Tu devrais porter les cheveux plus longs, tu aurais moins de problèmes avec tes épis, lui fit une voix douce et sensuelle. Et surtout éviter de cacher ces émeraudes là, c'est un crime ! fit-il en repoussant la mèche de cheveux qui tombaient devants les yeux verts.

Harry détailla le garçon qui venait de lui parler. Un corps à damner un saint comme dit la formule, mis en valeur par un jean blanc serré et un tee-shirt moulant fushia, des yeux bleus très clairs soulignés de khôl, un visage d'ange déchu sous des cheveux blonds foncés striés de mèches plus claires, une odeur fraîche et citronnée. Le tout était assez tentant, un ensemble réussi.

— Rien n'y fait, ils sont rebelles à toute discipline, répondit-il en souriant à voix haute.

— Comme leur propriétaire ?

— Qui aime les contraintes ? Toi ?

— Loin de là !

— Moi non plus !

— Tu me plais !

— C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, fit l'auror avec un petit rire bas.

— Je ne l'ai pas caché ! Et je suis libre ce soir !

— Intéressant ! murmura l'Elu en jouant avec le médaillon pendu au cou du garçon, effleurant en même temps sa gorge d'une caresse qui se voulait discrète mais qui ne l'était pas.

— Je m'appelle Jimmy et toi ?

— Harry.

— Que dirais-tu, Harry, d'un petit dîner en tête-à-tête et plus si affinités ? susurra Jimmy en passant une main provocatrice et caressante sur l'avant bras de son vis-à-vis.

— Ça pourrait être plaisant, fit-il en posant la sienne sur la taille du garçon qui cambra les reins et l'attira entre ses jambes, se frottant à lui sans fausse pudeur.

— Ton ami aimerait peut-être passer du temps avec Yan, continua-t-il en désignant le jeune métis à ses côtés.

— Il faut le lui demander, fit Harry souriant de voir l'autre garçon fixer Ron de ses grands yeux noirs.

— ...

— Et tu voudrais dîner où ?

— Je connais un restaurant qui a une table succulente et des vins fins assez intéressants.

— Et très chers je suppose, railla le Survivant.

— Ce n'est pas nous qui fixons les tarifs. Nous avons notre commission et c'est tout.

— Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

— Tu sais pourquoi, fit-il avec un haussement d'épaule fataliste, toujours la même histoire, besoin d'argent. Mais je choisis mes clients et tu me plais réellement.

— Ton ami a l'air bien timide.

— C'est sa première fois.

— Pourquoi ne laissez-vous pas tout ça pour travailler normalement.

— Nous avons des dettes à leur payer. Ils nous retrouveront.

— Tu as l'air d'avoir peur !

— Parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ? demanda Jimmy en lançant un coup d'œil furtif aux deux langues de plomb.

— Ce sont eux vos souteneurs ? demanda-t-il à l'éphèbe d'un ton incisif.

— Harry ! fit ce dernier avec une œillade aguicheuse, tout en se trémoussant contre lui, les mains au creux de ses reins.

— Nous allons d'abord régler cette histoire. répondit-il en sortant une pièce de monnaie qu'il tripota. Ne bouge pas de là, mon beau, j'arrive de suite.

Il retourna s'asseoir un petit sourire railleur aux lèvres. Cinq minutes plus tard trois aurors entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la table. Il leur donna des instructions sortant sa baguette pour leur prêter main forte.

— Monsieur Malefoy, Monsieur Zabini nous vous arrêtons pour proxénétisme aggravé. Veuillez nous remettre vos baguettes et nous suivre.

Blaise et Draco, stupéfaits, obtempérèrent. Le dernier siffla en passant devant Harry.

— Tu me le paieras Potter, je te jure que tu me le paieras. Foi de Malefoy ! Quant à toi, cracha-t-il à Jimmy, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Je t'apprendrai à laisser tes mains chez toi !

Avant de franchir la porte, Draco lança un dernier coup d'oeil derrière lui, accrochant de ses yeux gris orageux le regard vert. Harry y lut de la colère mais aussi quelque chose qui lui fit mal.

oOo

— Je te jure que tu me paieras ça à la maison, Harry !

— Tant que tu veux, chéri !

— Il n'y a pas de chéri qui tienne ! Tu , tu...

— Dray !

— Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

— C'est toi qui a monté cette petite comédie ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le second acte ne t'a pas plu. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas le même scénariste ! Se faire prendre à son propre piège, évidemment ce n'est pas agréable ! railla-t-il. Tu vas te venger en complotant avec Blaise, chaque fois qu'on se dispute ? Ça faisait déjà trois jours que tu ne me parlais plus pour une bêtise.

— Sur le moment ça m'a paru une très bonne idée ! le nargua Draco.

— Tu vas voir si Ginny va lui faire des cadeaux à son Blaise quand il va rentrer après une nuit en prison. Tu as voulu me ridiculiser parce que Théo avait trop bu et qu'il s'était soi-disant frotté à moi ! Tu m'as envoyé ce que tu croyais être des prostitués, Dray !

— Ils devaient juste t'aguicher et te mettre mal à l'aise en public.

— Il se fait que ce sont des aurors de mon service, en mission. Tu n'aurais pas pu plus mal tomber. Ils m'ont averti immédiatement.

— Je me demande ce que tu fais avec eux quand ils sont au bureau ! Tu t'es vu avec tes mains sur lui. Tu en bavais !

— Dray ! écoute-moi !

— Tu l'as laissé te peloter, te tripoter, tu...

— J'ai fait ce que tu attendais de moi ! Je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais ! cria Harry exaspéré, ça fait presque trois ans qu'on vit ensemble, Draco, jamais je n'ai regardé un autre homme que toi, je t'aime à la folie et tu le sais, pourtant tu n'as aucune confiance en moi et je ne te comprends pas. Tu n'étais pas comme ça au début !

— Toi non plus ! jeta son compagnon.

— Moi, non plus ? Mais ? fit Harry tout perdu. Sors de là d'abord et allons chez nous, veux-tu, j'ai pris congé afin de régler ça une fois pour toute.

En soupirant, il ouvrit la cellule pour le faire sortir. Draco le tira brusquement vers lui, le serra de toutes ses forces avant de l'embrasser passionnément, jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Il posa ses mains dans sa nuque et resta là, son front contre celui de Harry, calmant son cœur dans sa chaleur, dans son odeur. Puis il caressa en gestes amples et rassurants le corps familier qui s'abandonnait contre le sien. Le visage dans son cou, il respirait sa peau comme si sa vie en dépendait.

— Je t'aime tant.

— Je le sais Dray. Si je n'en étais pas sûr, je ne serais déjà plus là. Mais il faut que tu m'expliques, je n'en peux plus. Viens.

oOo

Harry prépara le petit-déjeuner pendant que Draco était sous la douche. Il l'avait laissé réfléchir toute la nuit enfermé au Magenmagot. Il en avait autant souffert que lui, il avait à peine dormi. Il revoyait sans cesse le regard douloureux de son homme emmené par ses propres aurors complices de cette mascarade. Il dressa la table pour eux deux en pensant que peut-être c'était la dernière fois. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se retint au plan de travail pour ne pas se laisser aller, sans voir que Draco l'observait appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Il ne vit pas plus la peur envahir son regard, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer.

Il vint l'enlacer par derrière posant sa joue contre la sienne. Il croyait que Harry le rejetterait, au contraire il s'alanguit dans ses bras.

— Serre-moi fort, juste un moment. Après il faudra que tu m'expliques et nous prendrons une décision mais on ne peut plus vivre comme ça. Moi, en tout cas, je n'y arrive plus.

— Je t'aime trop, pour jamais te laisser partir.

— Pour faire un couple, il faut être deux et je ne sais pas où j'en suis.

— Moi si, je t'aime toujours autant.

— Ce n'est pas mon amour ou le tien que je remets en cause mais le fait que ta jalousie nous rend la vie impossible. Alors tu vas me raconter une bonne fois pour toute la raison de ton attitude depuis presque un an ou je fais ma valise et je m'en vais.

— Jamais tu n'as voulu me quitter pourtant nous nous sommes disputé bien des fois, et bien plus sérieusement. s'affola son amant.

— C'est la fois de trop, Dray.

— Tu m'aimes ?

— Oui. Je t'aime, fit-il en se tournant vers lui et en caressant amoureusement son visage du dos de la main, infiniment.

Draco le fixa un instant avant de le tirer dans le salon, il s'assit et l'attira sur ses genoux. Il resta un moment sans rien dire, Harry serré dans les bras.

— Tu te rappelles il y a presque deux ans, un de tes aurors a changé de service et est devenu langue de plomb.

— Oui, Stephen Merriot.

— C'est ça. Il ne savait pas que nous étions en couple et il a raconté que tu sortais avec la jeune Daisy, une nouvelle arrivée dans ton service.

— Daisy ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dubitatif.

— Harry arrête ! ne fais pas l'innocent ! s'énerva de suite son amant.

— Je ne vois pas qui c'est mais ce n'est pas important, on verra ça après ! soupira-t-il. Continue.

— Je me suis dit que c'était une rumeur de bureau et je n'ai rien dit.

— Si je devais faire attention à celles qui te mettent la moitié du service des mystères dans ton lit ! railla-t-il avec une grimace.

— Un jour je suis allé dans une bijouterie pour te commander un cadeau d'anniversaire, je savais qu'il y avait un certain délai d'attente pour réaliser un bijou fait selon le dessin d'un particulier. Pendant que la vendeuse était allée voir à l'atelier si le bijou était réalisable d'après mon croquis, une autre discutait de toi avec sa collègue. Comme d'habitude, tu ne passes jamais inaperçu, soupira-t-il. Elle racontait que tu avais acheté une très belle bague ornée d'une pierre superbe et que tu avais fait graver dedans « A toi toujours ». Elle trouvait ça adorable. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu cette bague, manifestement elle n'était pas pour moi.

— Draco ! Par Merlin, mon amour ! Attends !

Il l'entendit fouiller dans son bureau. Il revint avec un écrin et une lettre scellée qu'il lui tendit.

— Je l'avais vue en vitrine et elle m'avait plu de suite, elle était faite pour toi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'échappe alors je l'avais achetée presque trois semaines à l'avance pour notre anniversaire. Ce soir là, celui qui célébrait que nous soyons ensemble depuis deux ans, si tu t'en rappelles, nous sommes sortis en monde moldu en compagnie de nos amis. J'aurais préféré le passer seul avec toi, tu n'as pas voulu. C'est la seule fois où je t'ai vu ivre. Tu m'as fait une telle scène, tu étais si violent. Je n'ai pas compris et pas voulu te l'offrir dans ces circonstances. Je l'ai mise de côté, je désirais qu'elle célèbre un moment unique entre nous. Ensuite, j'avais pensé à la Saint-Valentin mais tu m'as planté là au milieu de la soirée parce que j'avais dansé avec la femme de Neville et tu m'as tiré la tête plus d'une semaine. Finalement, je l'ai mise au fond du tiroir en attendant le bon moment. Ouvre, tu verras qu'elle ne pouvait être que pour toi.

Sur le velours noir, une bague masculine en or gris reposait, une pierre grise luisant d'un doux éclat laiteux en occupait le centre.

— La lettre ?

— C'est un mot d'adieu, je l'ai écrit il y a deux jours. Je vais faire du café pendant que tu le lis.

oOo

Le regard que lui lança Draco quand il revint lui fit regretter cette maudite lettre mais il fallait aller jusqu'au bout si ils voulaient avancer.

— Harry... murmura-t-il. Je t'en prie !

Il ferma les yeux. L'entendre supplier, lui. Par Merlin, que ça faisait mal !

— Tout dépend de toi, Dray.

— Explique, fit-il en lui tendant les bras.

Il refusa d'un signe de tête et resta loin de lui. Dans la chaleur de son corps, jamais il ne pourrait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

— Je veux t'aimer au grand jour. Si tu n'avais pas demandé que notre amour reste caché, exception faite de nos amis, Merriot n'aurait pas utilisé ta jalousie pour se venger de mon rapport négatif sur ses états de service. Il n'y a jamais eu de Daisy au Magenmagot, Draco. Tu ne pouvais que croire ses mensonges puisque tu supposais qu'il ignorait notre liaison alors qu'il nous avait surpris ensemble. Il s'en est vanté ensuite, le scoop du siècle, parait-il. Il a tout simplement voulu me pourrir la vie. Je veux ta confiance et un dialogue c'est-à-dire que si il y a un problème il faut qu'on en parle au lieu d'en arriver à se déchirer parce que tu es trop orgueilleux, ou je ne sais quoi, pour en poser la question. J'exige du respect pas que tu me prennes pour le dernier des enfoirés. Et jamais plus de jeu dangereux et humiliant tel celui d'hier. J'aimerais qu'on fasse les projets d'avoir une maison, des enfants. Je voudrais être aimé en tant qu'homme quelconque pas comme le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Voilà ! A toi de prendre ta décision.

— Moi, je ne veux rien d'autre que toi, seulement toi, encore et toujours toi, je croyais que tu l'avais compris depuis longtemps. Je ne voulais pas que le monde sorcier sache que nous sommes ensemble, pour toi, parce que je suis ce que je suis, c'est-à-dire un ancien mangemort, le fils du bras droit de Voldemort, celui qui a voulu tuer ton mentor. En ce qui concerne la confiance, je suis désolé, ma raison me soufflait que ce n'était pas dans ton caractère mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de devenir fou de douleur et de rage dès que je t'imaginais dans les bras d'un ou d'une autre et ça arrivait souvent à cause de cette histoire de bague. Si je n'avais pas voulu t'en parler jusque maintenant, ce n'est pas par orgueil, seulement par peur que tu me quittes si je te demandais de choisir, expliqua-t-il tout en voyant les yeux de Harry s'agrandir de surprise. Il n'y a personne que je respecte plus que toi, mon cœur, mais cette situation me minait, me brisait. C'est vrai que mon petit scénario n'était pas du meilleur goût, il était symbole de ce que je croyais, que mon amant, mon compagnon, me trompait avec le premier venu. Pour la maison je suis d'accord, pour les enfants et l'adoption, tu sais qu'il nous faudra attendre le passage des lois nécessaires et ce n'est pas plus mal. J'ai besoin d'être encore seul avec toi. Mais dans l'avenir je ne suis pas contre. Tu veux bien venir entre mes bras maintenant ?

Il l'attira à ses côtés, le serra ardemment contre lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Un baiser plein de feu mais surtout d'amour, de désespoir aussi. Les paupières baissées sur l'écran de son âme, pressant fortement son front contre le sien, ses mains enfin autour du corps de son amour, il calmait les peurs de son cœur. Sans le regarder, il lui murmurait des mots fous, des mots qui riment avec toujours. Tendrement Harry, d'un doigt glissé sous son menton, retint son visage vers lui, baisa les yeux d'orage amoureusement.

— Dray, si on s'occupait de cette bague avant qu'elle retourne dans le tiroir ? Un nouveau départ, c'est l'occasion rêvée, non ? souffla-t-il avant de la lui passer au doigt.

— Elle est superbe

— C'est une opale grise, plus tu la porteras, plus belle elle sera. J'espère la voir longtemps à ton doigt, mon amour, conclut-il en portant sa main à son visage , appuyant sa joue contre sa paume.

— Harry ?

— Oui, mon ange ?

— Tu peux me faire un plaisir ?

— Tout ce que tu veux !

— Tu pourrais changer ce Jimmy de service ? Je le préférerais loin de toi ! fit-il avec un petit sourire.

.

.

* * *

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tentez votre chance ! Cliquez sur le bouton 'Review' pour gagner un voyage dans une île paradisiaque !

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

**! ENFIN UN FORUM EN FRANÇAIS SUR FANFICTION NET !**

Il existe désormais sur ce site un endroit où discuter librement de nos passions communes : l'écriture et la fanfiction. Envie de parler de votre fandom préféré, de vos centres d'intérêt, ou simplement envie de jouer ? Vous avez des doutes sur la qualité de votre fic, vous bloquez sur un titre ou sur un mot ? En manque de reviews, vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou d'encouragements ? Vous voulez tout simplement faire connaissance avec les autres usagers de ffnet ?

Auteurs, ou simples lecteurs, ce forum est pour vous ! Rejoignez-nous vite !

_Compte : Forum francophone (/u/577456/)_

_Adresse directe : / myforums/ Forum_francophone/ 577456/ (enlever les blancs)_

_Lien direct sur mon profil et dans mes Auteurs préférés_

_PS : _Vous n'êtes pas intéressés ? Faites quand même passer l'info sur votre profil pour les autres !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.


End file.
